Une rose sous un autre nom
by mariel90
Summary: Encore une traduction sur mon couple préféré HG/ SR. Venez lire! encore une fois rien ne m'appartient et je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette histoire, juste pour le plaisir. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Une rose sous un autre nom.

Coucou une nouvelle traduction ! Elle ne comporte que 4 chapitres mais ils sont assez longs J'ai beaucoup aimé cette histoire écrite par _Darkraven Haven _sous le nom _A Rose By Any Other Name _encore une fois rien ne m'appartient. Les reviews sont bien entendu toujours appréciées ! Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1 : Trouver les roses.

Rampant vers la cheminée, il a laissé son corps reposer sur le sol de pierre froide. Son corps était secoué de soubresauts incontrôlables. La douleur était insupportable, une fois de plus. Les médecins moldus lui auraient demandé « sur une échelle de 1 à 10 à combien évalueriez-vous la douleur ? » Lorsque la douleur était la moins forte, il aurait dit 10 et au pire elle devait tourner autour de 150% comme maintenant. Ses quartiers étaient froid et humide ce qui le l'aidait pas vraiment à respirer. Il avait été poignardé en profondeur, le poignard toujours dans sa cuisse pour lui rappeler la folie de ce soir.

Il frémissait sur le sol, tenant sa poitrine. Il n'a pas entendu le bruit de la chemisette mais il sentit des mains froides sur son visage. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que la personne qui l'avait agressé se retrouve lancée contre la bibliothèque.

Il a essayé de se concentrer sur la personne affalée contre ses livres, mais ses yeux ne parvenaient pas à distinguer ses traits.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » réussit-il à dire. Aucune réponse n'est venue et il vit la personne se relever lentement. Doucement, la figure féminine se dirigea vers lui. Elle fredonnait un air doux qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il lança un coup de pied pour se défendre et avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, il lui lança un sort. Elle l'éluda tout simplement et continua d'avancer vers lui. Ses mains étaient devant elle, essayant apparemment de l'apaiser en montrant qu'elle n'avait pas de baguette. « Crucio ! » cria-t-il et il la regarda l'éviter une fois de plus avant que le monde ne devienne noir.

Quand il se réveilla, il était propre. Une odeur de rose emplissait l'air autour de lui. Il chercha sa baguette mais ne la trouva pas. La panique le prit comme il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il était dans sa chambre. Il portait son pyjama, son corps était propre et bien reposé. Il n'avait plus froid et son corps ne tremblait plus et ses blessures, y compris la profonde blessure de sa cuisse avaient été guéries. Il essaya de se rappeler la nuit qui venait de passer mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir si cela avait été un rêve ou la réalité. Mais sa baguette magique n'était pas à sa gauche comme d'habitude. C'était réel.

Il sentit qu'il était bien seul dans la salle. S'asseyant lentement, il trouva une tasse de café sur la table de chevet. Sa baguette était là aussi, à côté d'un vase rempli de roses blanches et jaunes. Soudain la nuit dernière fut bien réelle. Quelqu'un s'était introduit dans sa chambre. Quelqu'un l'avait baigné et soigné ses blessures, quelqu'un avait laissé ses _choses_ pour lui.

La signification des fleurs n'avait pas été perdue pour lui. Les roses jaunes signifiaient l'amitié ou de nouvelles voies ouvertes. Les roses blanches signifiaient que cette personne, qui qu'elle soit, sentait qu'elle était digne de lui.

« Bah ! » grogna-t-il comme il sorti de lit et saisit le vase, le jetant sur le mur, les fleurs, l'eau et le verre jonchant le sol. Un rapide _reparo _et le vase fut réparer. Mais sa vengeance sur les fleurs n'était pas finie. Les rassemblant, il les jeta dans la cheminée en colère. Quelqu'un avait envahi son espace personnel ! Quelqu'un l'avait vu dans son costume de Mangemort et quelqu'un l'avait aidé alors qu'il ne le voulait pas du tout !

Il se tourna vers son armoire pour trouver ses vêtements pour la journée parfaitement nettoyés et prêt à l'usage. Encore une fois, il fut en colère, mais il n'avait pas le temps d'agir maintenant, il voulait prendre un petit déjeuner avant de commencer les cours. Il aurait un mot avec Albus à ce sujet.

_Ce vieil homme y est pour quelque chose encore une fois !_ pensa Severus en prenant d'assaut le bureau du proviseur. Il ne pouvait même pas voir qu'il s'agissait d'une menace ! Si quelqu'un avait volé son mot de passe ou était entré par effraction par le réseau de cheminette de l'école, cela pourrait être très dangereux. Mon non, c'est idiot aux yeux scintillant n'y pensait même pas. Cela voulait dire qu'il était au courant et qu'il avait donné l'accès à cette personne lui-même ! Maudit soit il !

La citation suivante fut plus douloureuse que la précédente. La potion qu'il avait préparée n'avait pas eu les effets désirés sur les sujets humains et il se trouvait maintenant à terre, demandant pardon au seigneur de ténèbres. Son pardon vint sous forme de 3 sorts tranchants et un doloris qui aurait donné à Lucius Malfoy l'envie d'appeler sa mère. Il avait à peine réussi à retourner aux portes de Poudlard avant de perdre connaissance.

Il se réveilla dans un bain de vapeur, le parfum des roses emplissant une fois de plus l'air. Mais le monde était une nouvelle fois très flou. Il pensait que le doloris n'avait jamais affecté sa vision avant. Mais la perte de sang du aux sorts tranchants avait pu le faire. Sa tête lui faisait mal et il avait du mal à la tenir droite. Il entendit un bourdonnement. Merde ! Cette fois était dans ses quartiers à nouveau ! L'idée d'être en colère contre elle était déjà trop et il senti le peu d'énergie qu'il avait le quitter. Il ferma les yeux et les ténèbres l'entouraient une fois de plus.

Il se réveilla dans le courant de la nuit. Son front était en sueur et il avait encore eut des cauchemars. Le bourdonnement pouvait encore être entendu. Une main douce toucha son front. Le parfum des roses rempli ses sens.

« Dormez, Severus » murmura t elle

« Sortez » siffla-t-il en réponse.

« Dormez, je vais partir » murmura-t-elle encore. Il avait changé les protections de ses quartiers et fermé la cheminette mais elle était encore venue. Elle savait lorsqu'il était blessé ! Le vieux fou devait être derrière ça ! Le bourdonnement se tu et la figure féminine se fondit dans l'obscurité. Il vit le feu tourner au vert quand elle partit. Il prit sa baguette et ferma la porte de la chambre et se recoucha.

Il se réveilla dans la matinée. Sur la commode, au même endroit que la dernière fois était posé un autre vase de fleurs. Cette « Rose » lui laissait des indices. Oh qu'il détestait le fait que cette femme avait l'audace de supposer que sa présence était recherchée ! Cette fois, elle avait laissé des Zinnias, signe de pensées envers vos amis, des yarrow qui souhaitaient une bonne santé et des Wisteria en signe de vigilence. Encore une fois, les fleurs finirent dans la cheminée.

Cette fois, la femme avait fait plus que la dernière fois ! Elle avait classé l'ensemble de ses papiers exactement comme il l'aurait fait ! Elle avait nettoyé son appartement ! Elle avait fini la potion qu'il avait laissée et l'avait mise en bouteille ! L'écriture sur tous les papiers était la sienne, elle devait être une experte en contrefaçon en plus d'une cambrioleuse ! Encore une fois, il était en colère, tellement qu'il aurait pu tuer quelqu'un. Et il ne savait vraiment pas qui cette femme pouvait être. Il allait devoir faire une nouvelle visite au Directeur !

_Ce salaud le sait, mais il ne veut pas me le dire ! Maudit soit cette insupportable directeur qui sait tout !_ Il était en colère _Gouttes de citron en effet !_

Il laissa échapper sa rage sur les étudiants. Gryffondor avait bien entendu payé le plus, mais même ses Serpentard avaient perdu dix points ce jour-là.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : toucher les roses

Cela a duré 2 ans. Apres les 4 premiers mois, il avait cessé de se battre. Ca ne servait à rien. Elle allait venir, elle allait entrer et elle allait l'aider qu'il le veuille ou non. Ses protestations ne l'énervaient pas, ses insultes n'ont rien fait pour la dissuader de venir.

_Rose _est devenue incontournable dans sa vie. Il savait que quel que soit la douleur, Rose serait là à la fin. Et il ne pouvait pas être reconnaissant, il ne pouvait pas lui retourner la faveur parce qu'il ne savait pas qui elle était. Elle était très probablement un professeur. Quelqu'un qui pourrait accéder au réseau de cheminette probablement. Elle avait une formation de medicomage mais il n'y avait que Pomfresh dans cette école et il était certain que Rose était plus mince qu'elle. Alors peut-être qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un professeur mais cela devait être quelque 'un que Dumbledor avait autorisé. Quelqu'un qu'il appelait lors de son retour, c'était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser. Et elle sentait toujours les roses.

Puis vint le jour où Dumbledor fut tué de sa baguette. Il partit avec Draco et les autres Mangemorts. Il s'agenouilla devant le seigneur des ténèbres avec Draco gémissant à côté de lui demandant pardon. Il pouvait entendre Narcissa demander pardon pour son fils, mais pas pour lui. Elle ne voulait pas faire connaitre le Serment Inviolable. Elle ne voulait pas souffrir pour lui. Il savait qu'il serait puni jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un homme bavant au 4eme étage de Saint-Mangouste.

Il attrapa le parfum dans le vent. Roses. La malédiction s'arrêta le laissant sans souffle, prêt à mourir. Il savait que la prochaine chose à venir serait la malédiction mortelle. Il n'était maintenant plus qu'aucune utilité. Il ne pouvait plus non plus espionner le seigneur des ténèbres. Il ne pouvait plus obtenir d'information pour l'ordre.

Il entendit des cris d'indignation, des cris de colère et de haine.

« Attrapez-la ! »

« Elle se sauve ! »

« Arrêtez ! »

« Qui est-elle et comment est-elle arrivée ici ? »

« Endoloris! »

« Protego! »

« Diffindo! »

« Protego! »

« Expelliarmus! »

CRACK !

Il n'y avait plus de bruit autour de lui alors que le monde commença à tourner. Lorsque tout s'arrêta, il entendit un bruit que fit sauter son corps dans sa poitrine. C'était les gémissements de Draco. S'il avait cru que quelques griffes faites par un Hippogriffe étaient douloureuses, il savait maintenant ce qu'était la véritable douleur. Le parfum des roses rempli ses narines. Il se laissa tomber dans l'obscurité, pour une raison quelconque, signifiait qu'il était en sécurité.

Il se réveilla dans un petit lit. Sa baguette reposait sur sa poitrine sous sa main. Le bourdonnement était encore présent et les gémissements de Draco aussi. Il avait chaud confortablement vêtu. Il y avait un coffre à côté de son lit, sans doute quelques choses pour eux. Une petite table au milieu de la pièce comportait un vase rempli de fleurs. Le bouquet était fait d'œillets blanc signifiant l »innocence, de quenouilles pour la paix, des bittersweets pour la vérité connue, la lavande pour l'admiration et les jacinthes bleues pour la constance. Ce fut Rose. Il le savait. Elle avait osé venir chez le Dark Lord et le sauver ainsi que Draco et elle les avait soignés. Les gémissements de Draco venaient de ses rêves, il dormait.

Il regardait comme une figure féminine avec de longs cheveux bruns marchait, puis s'assit à côté de Draco prudemment, ses longs doigts tirèrent sa tête un peu vers le haut. Elle fredonnait, les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent et elle continua à fredonner. Ses yeux se détendirent immédiatement et Rogue réalisa que le bourdonnement qu'il entendait venait d'une sorte de désillusion en quelque sorte. Il servait à apaiser, un simple charme que les mères utilisaient pour calmer leur bébé. Elle glissa une potion que Severus ne put reconnaitre dans la bouche de Draco qui l'avala. Lentement, ses yeux retombèrent et il dormait. Elle fredonna encore un peu avant de reposer la tête du jeune homme sur les oreillers. Il ne gémissait plus et semblait en paix.

Le bourdonnement s'arrêta et lentement, elle se tourna vers Severus. Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui faire boire les potions, elle les plaça simplement sur la table de chevet.

« Ou suis-je ? » Ordonna Rogue

« En sécurité » dit-elle à voix basse

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-il de nouveau.

« Quelqu'un qui connait la vérité » dit-elle doucement au moment de quitter la salle une fois de plus. « Reste, il ne peut pas venir vous chercher ici ». Rogue regarda autour de lui, avec murs magnifiques de la chambres le lit d'enfant était tout à fait à sa place. Les fenêtres et les murs avaient tous un moulage décoratif. Il savait que ce n'était pas la maison d'une personne moyenne.

« Encore une fois, je vais devoir demander et puis je vais commercer à ensorceler » recommença-t-il à la femme en robe blanche. « Ou suis-je ? »

« On l'appelle le cottage » dit-elle doucement « Je ne connais que ce nom et je ne connais pas son emplacement exact. Il est incartable donc vous pouvez être tranquille Severus » Sur ce, elle quitta la chambre et il entendit le verrou de la porte. Rester semblait être la seule option pour le moment. Il se sentait encore très faible.

« Severus » une voix chuchota. « Severus ! » il sentit une poignée ferme sur son épaule. La réalité vint s'écraser sur lui et le propriétaire de la main se retrouva au sol. Un gémissement de douleur lui fit savoir que c'était Draco et il se recula aussitôt.

« Ne jamais me toucher quand je dors » siffla-t-il.

« Ou sommes-nous ? »

« Je ne sais pas » déclara-t-il encore une fois en regardant autour. La chambre sentait les fleurs mais plus les roses. Elle avait été ici récemment.

« Comment allons-nous sortir ? » Demanda Draco en ramenant ses genoux contre ses poitrines et ses encerclant de ses bras.

« Encore une fois je ne sais pas. Je ne peux que supposer que quelqu'un est venu et nous a fait sortir. » Dit-il en roulant des yeux. « Nous ne pouvons pas transplaner d'ici ».

« Reconnaissez-vous quelque chose ? » demanda Draco. Il regarda autour à nouveau, mais non. Il n'y avait rien de familier ici. Il partit vers la fenêtre et soupira. Oui c'était familier. Ce jardin l'était.

« Oui, je connais ce jardin » dit-il. Draco se leva et regarda la fenêtre. « C'est la maison d'été de Dumbledor ».

« Mais le directeur est mort, comment est-on arrivé ici ? » dit-il avec admiration « Vous pensez que c'est le professeur Macgonagall ? »

« Non « dit-il tranquillement « Mais j'ai l'intention de la savoir ». Le clic de la serrure leur fit savoir qu'il pouvait sortir. Ils se regardèrent un long moment avec que Severus ne s'avance vers la porte, essayant de l'ouvrir. La porte s'ouvrit.

Avant de partir, Draco passa par la salle de bain afin de se préparer un peu

Quand il revint dans la chambre, Severus soupira.

« Regarde sous ton lit » dit-il tout bas. Le garçon fit ce qu'il lui dit. Il tira l'objet de sous son lit et regarda avec des yeux larges. C'était son balai. Il le montra à Severus. « Elle semble avoir préparé notre arrivée ».

« Qui ? Qui est-elle ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais elle possède des connaissances et beaucoup de ruse et bien préparée. Soit sur tes gardes, elle peut ne pas être un ami. » Dit-il en se levant. Ils quittèrent la salle, laissant leurs affaires derrière eux. Au bout d'un large escalier, l'odeur de la nourriture arriva vers eux et le ventre de Draco se mit à grogner. Severus leva les yeux et se tourna vers la cuisine. Elle était là, entrain de cuisiner. Ses longues boucles brunes et les formes sensuelles de son corps sous sa robe de satin lavande étaient à couper le souffle. Sa voix à retenti mais elle n'était toujours pas familière.

« S'il vous plait asseyez-vous, messieurs » dit-elle doucement « Comment veux-tu tes œufs Draco ? »

« Coulant » dit-il en regardant perplexe vers Severus. Severus se déplaça dans la pièce et attendit que la femme pose les plats avant de s'approcher d'elle. Draco se déplaça de l'autre côté de la salle, se préparant à attaquer la femme au besoin.

Elle ne leva pas les yeux de la poêle, tout simplement attendit ce que Severus allait faire. Comme il tendit la main pour saisir son épaule, ses réflexes prirent le dessus. Severus se retrouva plaqué, les poignets tordu derrière lui.

« J'ai résisté à vos abus avant parce que nous ne saviez pas que je ne vous voulais aucun mal, Severus » dit-elle « Maintenant, dites à Draco de baisser sa baguette avant qu'il ne vous blesse par erreur en essayant de ma viser. » Elle avait raison, l'angle était très mauvais pour Draco. Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Bien que la douleur était atroce, il libera son poignet et la poussa fort vers le sol en utilisant le poids de son corps sur elle. Elle ne se débattit pas mais le regarda simplement, attendant patiemment. Ses yeux avaient la couleur du miel, trop grand. Sa beauté était irréelle. Angélique.

« Draco, vérifie ses bras » gronda-t-il. Elle roula des yeux sous lui. Draco fit ce qu'on lui disait et leva les deux manches qui ne révélèrent rien. « Prend sa baguette ».

« Je n'ai pas ma baguette sur moi » répondit-elle « Mais n'hésitez pas à vérifier ».

« Vous avez à répondre à nos questions Miss » ricana Draco.

« Je ne vous dois rien, Monsieur Malfoy » dit-elle avec véhémence. « Maintenant, s'il vous plait, je voudrais terminer mon petit déjeuner ».

Severus la regarda. Sa poitrine se soulevait tranquillement. Il nota la chaine en argent autour de son cou lestée probablement par un pendentif. Il plongea sa main dans le décolleté. Les yeux de Severus rétrécirent. Elle sentait les roses mais rien de plus. Pas de parfum, de crème pas même l'odeur d'un champoing.

« Je pense que Mr Malfoy dit vrai même s'il le dit brusquement » reprit Severus avec un sourire narquois.

« Je ne vous dois rien Severus et vous ne me blesserez pas sous le toit de Dumbledor ».

« Je l'ai tué, je pense que je pourrais verser plus de sang dans sa maison » ricana-t-il en retour.

« Vous avez tué ce qui serait devenu le nouveau corps de Tom, vous lui avez accordé une faveur, je le sais. »

« Légimens ! » Severus cria en regardant dans ses yeux.

_A la première entrée dans son esprit, il a vu la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Plus précisément, la section restreinte. Tous les titres s'affichait devant lui et s'il ne savait pas mieux, il aurait pensé être dans l'esprit de Madame Pince. Il se déplaça dans le couloir de ses souvenirs pour trouver de nombreuses portes verrouillées. Elles étaient fermées par magie pas par l'utilisation de l'occlumentie. Intéressant mais impossible pour lui de percer ses défenses. Il n'avait pas le désir de violer l'esprit de la jeune femme mais simplement d'obtenir des réponses à ses questions. Il chercha l'information concernant le sauvetage de la nuit dernière._

_L'image vacilla. Elle appareillait dans cette maison. Elle commença à envoyer des sorts et des boucliers autour de Lui, Draco et elle. Elle ricana au seigneur des ténèbres en disant quelque chose de drôle._

_« Comment vous sentez vous maintenant qu'une sang de bourbe emporte vos attractions ? » Dit-elle avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de lui et de Draco et transplana. Simple, rapide et efficace. Son identité ne lui était toujours pas révélée._

_Il essaya de savoir comment elle savait qu'il était en danger. Mais il se heurta à un mur de pierre. Un charme. Il se retira de son esprit._

« Il n'y a rien à utiliser » s'ébroua-t-il.

« Bien sûr que non » dit-elle « Un imbécile aurait restreint l'accès à son esprit pour dissimuler son identité. Maintenant, que puis-je faire cuire pour le petit déjeuner ? »

Draco haussa les épaules et regarda nerveusement Severus.

« Un faux pas… »

« Et vous me donnerez une détention et me retirerez des points ? » dit-elle ironiquement « S'il vous plait Severus, permettez-moi de me relever » Son ton était beaucoup plus sincère sur la deuxième partie. « Je n'apprécie pas d'avoir des bleus aux poignets ».

Severus se releva rapidement apparemment dégouté de lui-même comme il la regarda avec un ricanement. Elle l'ignora tout simplement, frottant sa robe avant de retourner à ses poêles. Elle cuit les œufs de Draco et ensuite ceux de Severus. Elle prépara aussi des toasts et des saucisses. Elle ne fit rien pour elle. Elle but simplement un verre de cidre avant de quitter la pièce. Severus pouvait l'entendre passer à la salle de séjour avant de s'asseoir tranquillement.

« Je ne comprends pas » dit Draco en secouant la tête « Comment pouvait-elle savoir et savoir comment venir nous chercher ? »

« Fidelitas » dit-il. « Elle peut transplaner à mes côtés malgré n'importe quelles protections. Et tant qu'elle est en contact avec moi elle peut aussi transplaner pour sortir. »

« Vous êtes sous le charme ? » demanda Draco incrédule.

« Apparemment » il s'ébroua en termina son plat.

« Vous ne savez pas ? « Se moqua Draco « comment peut-on vous mettre sous le fidélius ? Vous aurez le droit de savoir qui est le gardien du secret ! »

« Draco, apparemment elle est la gardienne » souffla-t-il « ce qui signifie qu'elle ne peut jamais en discuter avec quiconque. Jamais »

« Mais elle peut discuter de mon sort ! » contesta-t-il.

« Donc, je te suggère d'apprendre rapidement comment être un homme sociable avec elle » Rogue se moqua à l'enfant qui hocha la tête rapidement en réalisant que sa vie reposait entre les mains d'une femme dont il venait de se moquer il y a quelques instants. « Mais je suis curieux de savoir qui elle est et comment Albus a pu mettre le sort sur moi sans que je ne le sache ».

Elle fredonnait à nouveau, et Draco sembla se calmer.

« Le jardin est sûr, mais ne t'en éloigne pas. Je voudrais lui parler seul. » Rogue regarda Draco pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien compris. Le blond se tourna vers lui et fit un signe avant de sortir de la cuisine dans le jardin. Rogue passa dans le salon pour trouver « Rose » tranquillement installée à son ouvrage.

« Encore une fois, je vais demander et je méprise avoir à me répéter. Qui êtes-vous madame ? » Dit-il pesant sur elle comme un étudiant autour de son chaudron.

« Est- ce vraiment important ? » soupira-t-elle. « Vous ne me devez rien et je ne veux rien de vous. Je ne suis pas un Serpentard. Bien que je suis certaine que vous ne me croirez jamais ».

« Vous avez raison, je ne vous crois pas » dit Severus avec un ricanement.

« Je m'y attendais. Mais je peux vous assurer que tant que le Seigneur des ténèbres ne sera pas mort, vous ne saurez pas mon identité. Pouvez-vous simplement accepter que je sois là pour vous aider ? »

« Puis je vous demander pourquoi d'abord ? » dit-il en ricanant.

« Très bien, je vais vous donner mes raisons. Je vous remercie pour votre sagesse, la ruse, l'aptitude à travailler en dépit d'obstacles insurmontables, votre courage et par-dessus tout votre intelligence absolue » dit-elle en haussant les épaules. « C'est quelque chose que je veux voir se développer une fois que la guerre sera finie au lieu d'être étouffé par tout ce que vous avez vu et ressenti. Vous avez été maltraités et méconnu. »

« Je vous connais depuis des années et je sais que vous êtes capable de choses pour lesquelles vous ne vous donneriez jamais de crédit. Vous êtes un homme d'action, vos paroles ne démentent jamais vraiment vos sentiments. » Ses yeux n'ont jamais hésité alors qu'elle parlait. Rogue à fait un pas en arrière, puis se détourna de la couleur miel de ses orbes qui recherchaient les siennes.

« Je n'ai absolument aucune raison de vous faire confiance en vertu de la grande quantité de charmes qui vous couvre. » gronda-t-il « La vie de ce garçon est dans mes mains maintenant et vous avez rendu impossible pour moi de retourner vers eux maintenant. »

« Tom avait pour plan de vous tuer ce soir. Il est vrai que ni vous ni Draco ne pouvez revenir maintenant. Le spectacle peut avoir eu l'air impressionnant mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne réalise que je n'ai pas travaillé seule. »

« Qui vous a aidé ? » grogna-t-il avec véhémence « Dites-moi maintenant ! »

« Je suis en contact avec d'autres, vous en rencontrerez sous peu »

« Donc vous dites que vous travaillez pour l'ordre » railla-t-il.

« Non, je travaille pour Albus, je travaille pour ceux que j'aime pas pour la politique qui déchire l'ordre maintenant. Ma seule préoccupation est de suivre les ordres d'Albus et de prendre soin de vous, de vous garder en vie. La nuit dernière cela comprenait Draco. Je connais le vœu que vous avez fait. »

« Qui est votre contact » commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu.

_Toc_

« Quand on parle du diable il doit apparaitre » dit elle ne se dirigeant vers la porte. Severus se plaça dans un coin, la baguette à la main.

« Venez Lucius, puis je prendre votre manteau ? » Lucius le retira lui-même et lui tendit tranquillement.

« Sont-ils sains et saufs ? » lui demanda Lucius.

« Oui, Draco doit être dans la cuisine ou le jardin et Severus est là où on peut s'y attendre. » dit-elle en accrochant le manteau. « Il y a du café dans la cuisine, allons-nous ? »

« Oui, s'il vous plait » Son comportement habituel avait disparu et ses yeux étaient rouges et gonfles, il ne tentait pas de le cacher. Elle regarda vers Severus, puis marcha avec Lucius dans la cuisine. Elle posa 3 tasses de café alors que Severus les suivait.

« Elle n'a pas réussi à sortir » dit Lucius, sa main tremblait et il essayait de se contenir.

« Lucius » commença Rose mais il leva la main pour l'arrêter.

« Nous savions dans quoi nous nous embarquions » dit-il tranquillement « au moins, il a été rapide pour elle. »

« Il vous en a déjà trop fait » observa t elle

« Il a blessé ma famille, il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à moins que ce qu'il a reçu. » répondit-il laconique.

« Et qu'à t-il reçu mon vieil ami » ricana Severus avant de s'asseoir pour prendre son café.

« Il a échoué a vous tuer ainsi que mon fils et j'ai ceci » dit-il en tirant une boite de sa poche. « Si cela peut aider »

Severus ouvrit la boite et regarda à l'intérieur. Rose leva les yeux et pocha la tête.

« La tête de Nagini » répondit Severus a la question non posée. « Oui ce sera bénéfique. »

Lucius était assis en silence. Rose avait fait un effort pour ne pas parler. Elle nettoyait simplement la cuisine, lui a offert quelques biscuits qu'il a refusés et s'assit sagement sur une chaise, les mains sur les genoux. Sa simple présence semblait être ce dont Lucius avait besoin. Ne pas la toucher, ne pas l'écouter, ne pas sangloter ou pleurer, juste savoir que quelqu'un était là semblait être suffisant. « Rose » semblait être en phase avec cela. Apres environ une demi-heure, sa voix douce retentit dans le silence de la cuisine.

« Draco est dans le jardin » dit elle et Lucius sembla s'ébranler. Il hacha la tête brusquement et sortant. Elle regarda vers Severus et parla tranquillement.

« Il a besoin de pleurer mais il ne montre aucune faiblesse en ma présence » dit-elle en se levant lentement « Plus de café ? »

« Non, je suis toujours en train de chercher qui vous pouvez être et je ne peux pas vraiment dire que je sois confiant dans cette situation. »

« Si vous avez un problème et que vous désirez parler à quelqu'un de confiance, Albus est dans le salon » dit-elle tranquillement en se servant un café. Encore une fois elle l'avait surpris au-delà de la raison et il se retrouva devant la porte du salon avant d'y avoir pensé. En l'ouvrant, il découvrit une pièce sombre. Il jeta un rapide lumos mais ne vit personne dans la salle. Il soupira. Il savait qu'Albus était mort. Pourquoi avait-il si facilement cru ce qu'elle disait. Pourquoi avait-il pris la peine d'y croire ?

« Mon garçon, tu es horrible » c'est sa voix. Cela la choqué, le sortant de sa rêverie comme il cherchait la source de la voix. Sur le mur, fier assis à son bureau avec un grand bol de gouttes de citron était le portrait d'Albus Dumbledor. « Mais je vous ai vu pire ».

« Qui est-elle Albus ? » ricana-t-il.

« Qui ? »

« Vous savez qui ! »

« Ah, la douce et belle » dit-il avec un clin d'œil. « Elle est vraiment un bijou et un géni avec cela. »

« Qui est-elle ? » s'impatientât-il

« Severus, pour sa sécurité, la sécurité des autres et la vôtre, je ne peux pas vous le dire. Elle est entièrement digne de confiance et elle n'a que vos intérêts à l'esprit. » Dit Albus avant de prendre une goutte de citron.

« Et apparemment les Malfoy aussi »

« Non, franchement, elle ne s'inquiète pas de ce qui leur arrive » dit-il avec un clin d'œil lumineux. « Vous savez, tout cela est son idée. Je lui ai dit que si vous franchissiez la ligne et que si elle se sentait trop mal à l'aise elle pouvait arrêter à tout moment. Elle a même combattu avec moi pour vous défendre vigoureusement la première nuit. » Albus semblait perdu dans sa rêverie.

« Albus est-elle l'une de vos amie ou l'un des professeurs ? Si elle est professeur alors elle va manquer les cours ! »

« Elle n'est pas professeur, elle ne manquera donc pas les cours. Elle fait son travail comme elle doit. Maintenant que vous êtes bien, elle va aller et venir à partir d'ici. Elle ne peut pas rester ici pour assumer ses fonctions. » Dit-il sévèrement. « Cette dame ne vous poignardera pas dans le dos Severus. Jamais ».

Soudain, il leva les yeux vers la peinture pour dire quelque chose mais le vieux bouc ronflait faiblement dans une tentative de paraitre endormi. Il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse. Severus se leva et sortit de la salle de séjour en regardant après Rose. Elle n'était pas là. Il arriva à la cuisine pour trouver le père et le fils pleurant ensemble.

Il ne l'a pas revu pendant 2 mois. Bien qu'il reçoive des hiboux régulièrement pour savoir s'il avait besoin de quelque chose, il n'avait pas vu son beau visage, le visage de la femme qui était son gardien. Il se trouvait souvent pour boire du scotch dans le salon avec Albus ou Lucius et Draco. Draco suivait des cours avec lui. Rose avait fait en sorte qu'ils aient tout le matériel nécessaire pour pouvoir passer ses ASPIC à la fin de l'année.

Une douleur brulante dans ses bras ainsi que celle de Lucius est soudainement venu vers le mois de Décembre. Le seigneur des ténèbres convoqué ses fidèles et cela en toute urgence. La chouette de Rose arriva en même temps que la convocation.

_SS/LM_

_Amenez Draco. Il est temps. Il y a une clé moldue dans le bureau. Il s'agit d'un portoloin. Il sera activé dans 20 minutes. Apportez vos masques et vos capes, vous pourriez en avoir besoin._

_Votre concierge._

Les trois se préparèrent et quand l'heure sonna, ils sentirent le portoloin s'activer avant de tomber au 12 square Grimmauld. Comme ils apparurent, Rose était là.

« Il est bon de vous revoir » dit-elle debout devant eux, sans bouger. C'était surréaliste. Elle portait une cape blanche à capuchon. « Je voudrais que les circonstances soient plus heureuses. »

« Potter y va ce soir » dit clairement Severus.

« Non, Potter a déjà été pris » dit-elle en baissant légèrement les yeux. « Nous y allons pour le faire sortir. Cela fait partie du plan ».

« Je vois » dit doucement Lucius. « Utiliser l'arrogance de l'ennemi contre lui. Très … Gryffondor. »

« Je crains de ne pas être en mesure de commenter précisément »dit-elle en ouvrant la porte pour eux.

Les heures qui suivirent furent un tourbillon de plans. Le visage de Rose était sévère, mais personne ne semblait vraiment faire attention à elle. Personne ne l'incluait dans les plans. Ils semblaient le faire exprès. Cela mettait Severus en colère de penser que quelqu'un d'aussi puissant pour entrer dans une orgie et de sortir avec 2 Mangemorts sous chaque bras doit être ignoré. Peut-être qu'il y avait un autre plan pour elle. Il a également remarqué que les 2 autres membres du trio n'étaient pas là. Granger et Weasley ne sont pas là. Sans Potter, ils ne doivent pas avoir trouvé la nécessité de mêler les 2 enfants.

Lucius et Severus furent les premiers à partir. Les autres utilisèrent un portoloin.

Severus trouva Potter rapidement, il n'avait pas eu grand mal mais il n'avait pas sa baguette. Harry n'était pas un sot cependant et il força queudever à rembourser sa dette de vie en lui apportant sa baguette. Queudever fut soulager de ne pas avoir à affronter le seigneur des ténèbres lorsqu'une minute plus tard, Severus le tua.

Draco était vraiment brillant sur le champ de bataille. La peur, la rage et la colère qui déferlaient sur lui l'aidaient. Il envoyait toutes les malédictions et sorts qu'on lui avait appris depuis sa naissance.

Lucius se battait à côté de son fils. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'Harry rentre dans la mêlée avec Ron. Ce fut Ron qui tua Fenrir Greyback et il n'eut pas à utiliser la magie pour ça. Un poignard avait été suffisant pour le loup garou.

Le cercle des détraqueurs fut difficile à disperser. Harry envoya son patronus. Cela suffit à les faire reculer mais cela avait aussi alerté les Mangemorts. Ce fut une expérience douloureuse quand peu de temps après, il se trouva à genoux devant le seigneur des ténèbres.

Parfaite dans son uniforme scolaire, intacte et pas sale et certainement pas abusée se trouvait une très forte Hermione Granger. Sa baguette magique à côté d'elle. Les yeux de Ron semblaient vouloir sortir de sa tête. Elle lui sourit mais demeura silencieuse.

Severus regardait la née moldue comme si elle avait 8 têtes. Ne se rendait elle pas compte qu'une fois que Potter serait mort, le seigneur des ténèbres la tuerait aussi. Il laissa échapper un soupir quand quelque chose le frappa. Rose. L'odeur pure de rose emplissait l'air.

« Surpris Potter ? » Siffla Voldemort comme il le frappa. « Elle a été très utile au fil des ans, vraiment. Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas su que Rogue était un traitre où cette guerre aurait été finie depuis longtemps. »

« La sang de bourbe ? » cracha Draco.

Hermione semblait l'ignorer. Elle semblait aussi arrogante que tout Malfoy sauf que ses mains étaient jointes si innocemment devant elle.

« Tu aurais toujours du écouter Albus, Rogue. » dit-elle d'une voix trainante. « Mais non, il fallait que tu joues des deux côtés hein ? Et qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Cela signifie que je dois vous poignarder dans le dos. » Ce fut au tour de Rogue de l'ignorer. Ce parfum semblait venir du siège du Dark Lord. D'où venait-il ?

« Je maudis le… » Commença Lucius avant de crier et de s'effondrer.

« Bien essayé » dit Hermione presque joyeusement. « Mais j'ai l'intention de survivre a cette guerre et franchement, tu es _pathétique _Potter » Harry fut frappé par les mots. « Je veux dire vraiment ! Tu ne peux même pas avoir assez de contrôle de toi-même pour étudier ! » Les poings d'Harry se serrèrent jusqu'à ce que ses doigts deviennent blancs. Rogue connaissait le sentiment de trahison qu'Harry devait ressentir à cet instant.

_« Vous devez écouter, Severus » _c'était la voix de rose « _je suis ici et je veux votre parole solennelle que lorsque tout ceci sera terminé, vous vivrez une longue vie, la vie pour laquelle j'ai travaillé. Promettez-moi Severus, s'il vous plait ! » _Alors Rose était un legilimens. Cela expliquait beaucoup de choses. Il a essayé de voir ou elle était mais avec les masques, il ne pouvait distinguer les visages.

_« Promis »_ fut sa réponse.

« Je pense que Weasley devrait être le premier, petite » appela le seigneur des ténèbres.

« Je veux Lucius d'abord, je lui en dois une » dit-elle doucement. « Ensuite, je veux entendre Draco crier à mes pieds ».

« Je ne te demande pas ce que tu veux » lui siffla-t-il. Elle était toujours debout à ses côtés, légèrement en retrait. Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur Severus pour un moment et un sourire modeste franchi ses lèvres.

_« N'oublies pas ta promesse » _dit encore une fois la voix de Rose et en un éclair Severus vit le reflet de quelque chose derrière le seigneur des ténèbres avant que ça ne s'écrase sur le Dark Lord. Sa baguette est tombée et avant qu'il ne puisse se baisser pour la rattraper, Harry avait frappé.

Les sorts ont commencés à voler. Hermione refusait de crier alors que Bellatrix la maintenant sous son doloris.

Les moments qui suivirent furent flous mais les sorts qu'Harry lançait n'étaient pas à négliger. Le seigneur des ténèbres lui renvoyait sorts après sorts même s'il était sans baguette et quelque chose sortait de son dos. Enfin Harry s'arrêta.

Une lumière aveuglante envahie soudain la zone. Il y eu des cris, chaque Mangemorts hurlait alors que la marque des ténèbres disparaissait de leurs bras.

Lucius et Draco se cramponnait à leurs avant-bras. Severus rampa jusqu' 'à Hermione. Au moment où il arriva à ses côtés, il sentit le parfum de Rose. Hermione Granger était sa « Rose ». Il l'attira contre lui et tremblant, vérifia ses signes de vie. Maugrey et Tonks eux, vérifiaient les signes de vie d'un Harry Potter inconscient en murmurant que ça n'était pas la façon dont le plan n'était pas censé se dérouler ainsi.

Lucius récupéra beaucoup plus vite que Draco. Il regarda son vieil ami se cramponner. Il remarqua le poignard qu'il avait utilisé il y a longtemps lors de séance de torture sur Severus. C'était ce poignard qui avait servi à détourner l'attention du Seigneur des ténèbres. Hermione Granger avait son poignard. Hermione granger avait poignardé l'assistant le plus sombre de tous les temps avec le poignard qu'il avait lui-même utilisé sur Severus. Son poignard avait été la raison de la chute de Voldemort. Il secoua la tête, s'accroupit et ramassa son fils avant de s'éloigner.

Severus trouva le pouls faible de la Gryffondor dans ses bras. Appelant de l'aide, ne se rendant compte que plus tard a quel point il avait hurlé comme un dément, les médicomages de Saint Mangouste se précipitèrent vers lui. Il détestait renoncer à elle, mais pour sa vie, il le fallait. Ils l'emmenèrent loin de lui, le parfum de Rose le quittant aussi.

Elle se sentait comme si un Hippogriffe était assis sur sa poitrine mais força ses yeux à s'ouvrir. Inhalant profondément, elle se sentit perdue quelques instants. Elle ne savait pas où elle était et s'était assez effrayant. Un gémissant s'échappa avant qu'elle ne réalise. Immédiatement les gens autour d'elle affluèrent et des questions fusèrent dans tous les sens.

« Non ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! S'il vous plait ! » Réussit elle a crié alors que la claustrophobie menaçait. La medicomage arriva, obligeant les autres personnes à partir sauf un responsable.

« Miss Granger ? »

« Oui »

« Comment vous sentez vous ? »

« Epuisée, éveillée, vivante, secouée et terriblement effrayée » dit-elle « Ou est Harry Potter ? Ou est Ron Weasley ? » Demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle frénétiquement « Ou est Severus ? » Exigea-t-elle.

« Qui est Severus ma chère ? » demanda la médicomage.

« Rogue ! »

« Cet homme ? Cette insupportable personne ? » Grogna l'infirmière.

« La chauvesouris graisseuse qui enseigne les potions ? Vous vous souvenez»

« S'il vous plait, essayé de vous calmer Miss » répondit elle à voix basse face à la colère de la jeune sorcière.

« Je ne sais rien à propos de Severus Rogue mais nous avons envoyé un hibou à M Weasley à l'instant. »

Hermione appuya sa tête sur l'oreiller et attendit que Ron arrive.

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla à la légère secousse sur son bras.

« Vous avez un visiteur, Miss Granger »

Hermione soupira et en essuyant de bouger son bras, remarqua qu'elle était attachée. Confuse, elle regarda Arthur Weasley rentrer dans sa chambre.

« Miss Granger » dit-il froidement.

« Mr Weasley ! » elle s'arrêta soudain remarquant son comportement froid. « Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça ? Ou est Ron ? Ou est Harry ? »

« Ils sont morts » dit-il sèchement. L'horreur atteint Hermione. « Vous aurez à vivre avec ça alors que vous serez à Azkaban, Miss Granger »

« Azkaban ? Pourquoi ? Qu'ai-je fais de mal ? J'ai suivi le plan, j'ai fait ce que je devais faire ! » Gémit elle ' Pourquoi vous détournez vous de moi ? »

« Tout Mangemort a appris à mentir, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il en se tournant vers elle. « J'ai perdu 3 fils dans cette guerre, chienne immonde ! Mes fils sont froids et sous terre et vous avez eu le courage de rester en vie et de vous lamenter ! Vous avez contribué à leur mort et vous pourriez pour ça. Il n'y aura pas de procès, vous irez directement en prison, Miss Granger ! »

« J'ai droit à un procès ! » protesta-t-elle. « Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Je ne suis pas un Mangemort ! Demandez à Draco, à Severus ! Merde, Demandez à Maugrey ! »

« Maugrey est parmi les morts, Miss Granger » s'ébroua-t-il.

« Tous ceux qui savaient sont morts » soupira-t-elle. La preuve serait apportée plus tard. Elle savait que c'était un risque pour elle être un agent infiltré. Au moins, Severus avait sa baguette, ils ne pourraient ainsi pas la lui casser.

« Votre escorte vous attend. « dit-il cruellement comme il la tira brusquement du lit par ses liens. Arthur l'emmena vers la voiture surveillée par les détraqueurs. Elle senti immédiatement les effets sur elle.

_Goutte à goutte_

Deux cent septante deux

_Goutte à goutte_

Deux cent septante trois

_Goutte à goutte_

Les ingrédients du polynectar sont… La poudre de bicorne, peau de serpent…

_Goutte à goutte_

La prononciation correcte de wingardium Leviosa est …

_Goutte à goutte…_

Peut-être que ça n'est pas si important que ça de savoir quels sont les ingrédients du tirant d'eau… non, non… c'est l'asphodèle ajouté à une infusion d'absinthe. Rappel toi en.

_Goutte à goutte…_

Deuxième année,… les mots de passe de la carte des Marauders est… oh… Qu'est-ce que c'était…oh oui ! Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. C'est ça. Rappel toi de ça, c'est important.

_Goutte à goutte…_

Troisièmes année, jour 15…. Le jour de la défaite e de Voldemort est le 1er décembre 1997. Rappel toi en c'est important. Légilimencie est illégale… c'est important, n'oublies pas. A quand la prochaine…

_Goutte à goutte…_

Ah, ça y est. Je suppose que je suis encore en vie alors.

_Goutte à goutte…_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : couper les roses

La porte s'ouvrit et la femme dans un coin mit son bras en face d'elle pour se protéger de la lumière. Une ombre planait au-dessus d'elle quelques instants.

« Miss Granger, debout » Il faisait froid et elle ne voulait pas écouter. Chaque fois qu'ils la torturaient, il l'emmenait dans cette salle. Dans cette pièce où ils envahissaient son esprit et ça faisait mal. Elle enroula ses bras autour d'elle, refusant de se déplacer. Ses yeux brillaient de détermination.

Levée des couches de tissus en lambeaux qui lui servaient de lit, elle fut emmenée par deux aurors. Elle ne les connaissait pas, mais là encore, elle ne pris pas la peine de les regarder.

« _Sortir de la cellule, tourner à droite. Quinze secondes et ils vont tourner à gauche. Cinq secondes et on monte les escaliers… attendez… ce n'est pas le chemin… ce n'est pas la route vers la salle d'interrogatoire… »_

Elle commença à lutter, essuyant de sortir de leur emprise. Elle avait besoin de fuir. Il ne pouvait pas lui donner le baiser de la mort. Elle était condamnée à vie, elle ne devait pas mourir de cette façon. Elle essuya de crier mais tout ce qui sortit fut un sifflement.

« Arrêtez cette folie, Miss Granger ! » dit une voix derrière elle. Elle ne la reconnut pas. Avec ses yeux blessés, tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir c'était des taches de lumière. Tout était trop bruyant aussi. Elle ne cesserait pas de se battre, elle clamerait son innocence jusqu'à la fin.

« Stupéfix ! » et l'obscurité l'enroba.

Severus est mieux, il enseignait à nouveau les potions.

_Puis la porte s'ouvrit et Lucius entra dans la salle. Il lui donna un sourire, il aussi avait survécu à son calvaire._

_Draco prit un siège dans la classe et lui donna un froncement de sourcil comme il devait le faire, mais au fond, elle était heureuse qu'il allait bien._

_Non… attendez… elle était en train de rêver… Réveilles toi ! Oh dieux Hermione… réveilles ti avant qu'ils ne viennent et te prendre ton bonheur !_

_Je ne peux pas me réveiller._

« Oh Arthur » entendit elle Moly gémir. « La pauvre ! Regarde-la ! »

Aucune réponse ne vint à part le bruit de pas et d'une porte qui claque.

« Maintenant, ne le laisse pas te déranger » chantonnait la voix de la femme Weasley.

« Continues à dormir. Personne ne t'accuse Hermione. »

La lumière semblait si forte ici. Elle plissa des yeux, son corps était mieux mais son esprit était encore sous le choc. Tant de voix étaient venue et allée et elle n'avait pas suffisamment d'énergie pour les reconnaitre. Elle devait trouver comment Harry, Ron, Charlie et Bill étaient morts. Elle ne savait rien d'autre de l'issue de la guerre.

Forçant son corps à bouger, elle réussit à s'asseoir sur le lit. Dehors il faisait clair et ensoleillé. Prudemment, elle se déplaça jusqu'aux toilettes. Elle garda la tête baissée comme elle passait devant le miroir. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner une chance de lui dire à quel point elle avait l'air terrible ou quelque chose d'autre pour l'enfoncer.

Dans le long couloir, elle regarda autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne n'était là. Ça semblait vide et elle commença à se déplacer lentement. Cet endroit devait être le dernier ou elle aurait voulu être : le terrier. Elle devait sortir d'ici. Elle devait partir avant qu'Arthur ne vienne. Elle devait fuir.

Sur la porte, elle remarqua la saleté sur ses pieds nus. Elle vit comme la boue ressortait sur sa peau maladivement pale. Elle n'avait plus de tout de couleur. _Trois ans sans soleil. Absente de mélatonine…_

Son esprit divaguait sur le raisonnement chimique de son manque de couleur. La prochaine chose qu'elle vit fut ses bras extrêmement mince. _Diminution de la musculature en l'absence d'utilisation._

Son esprit continuait à errer comme elle atteint la clairière où elle était si souvent venue. Elle continua à injurier son apparence.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle vit le manteau de l'Auror qu'elle réalisa le danger et qu'un cri lui déchira la gorge. Tendant les bras, elle parait à une attaque. Un autre manteau est arrivé et Hermione se mit à Hyperventiler. _Je ne vais pas y retourner._ Elle se retourna pour s'éloigner et se trouva enveloppée dans un monticule de tissu noir. Pas le manteau d'un Auror. _Beaucoup plus doux, beaucoup plus chaud. Oui chaud. J'ai si froid._

En levant les yeux, elle rencontra les yeux gris orage de Lucius Malfoy. Ses yeux se sont agrandit et le souffle le manqua. Elle essaya de partir, de s'éloigner mais il maintenait sa prise sur son bras.

« Miss Granger » sa voix était soyeuse et douce, près de la séduction. Presque. « Vous devez vous calmer ».

« Je…je… ne reviendrais pas la bas… je ne peux pas y retourner… » Elle frissonna. « S'il vous plait Mr Malfoy, je ne suis pas sortie. Les aurors m'ont entrainée ! Je jure que je ne me suis pas enfuie ! » Elle tenta de s'enfouir à nouveau. « S'il vous plait tuez-moi ! Mais ne me laissez pas y retourner ! Vous me haïssez, s'il vous plait tuez-moi ! »

Les aurors s'avancèrent de quelques pas vers la jeune fille.

« S'il vous plait, ne laissez pas Arthur me ramener la bas ! Il va m'y renvoyer ! » Cria-t-elle hystérique.

« S'il vous plait Miss Granger, vous êtes en sécurité » dit-il doucement. Il fit partir les aurors.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, elle se détendit un peu, mais était encore très mal à l'aise. Elle avait besoin de s'éloigner. Lucius allait la tuer maintenant. C'était certain. Tout à coup elle se sentit en paix et elle soupira. Lucius fronça les sourcils et la regarda. Elle attendit.

« Je ne serais jamais en sécurité… » Murmura-t-elle presque trop bas.

« Miss Granger » recommença-t-il. Il sentit ses muscles se crisper à nouveau et dans un bruit ils transplantèrent. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de faire en sorte que la jeune fille se sente en sécurité.

Oh, elle n'aimait pas la sensation du transplanage. Elle sentait son corps être retenu. Elle était dans les bras de Lucius, elle ne savait pas où mais elle était certaine qu'il aurait mieux valu être n' importe où plutôt qu'ici. Elle n'était pas folle, mais par l'enfer elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entendit le double déclic des portes massives qu'elle réalisa ou elle était. Elle était à la maison, a Poudlard.

Elle se réveilla, cette fois non pas au terrier mais pas non plus dans l'aile de l'hôpital. Elle ne savait pas où elle était. Elle était vraiment fatiguée de cela. Assise, elle tira ses genoux contre sa poitrine comme elle l'avait fait à chaque fois que les aurors l'emmenaient dans la salle pour 'l'interrogatoire'.

Drôle de mot qu' 'Interrogatoire' pour décrire ce qu'ils lui avaient fait. Ils ont violé son esprit et son corps, ils l'ont frappée avec des malédictions et des maléfices. Tout cela pour l'amener à dire l'emplacement d'autres Mangemorts. C'est vraiment ironique, elle avait tout fait pour se débarrasser des Mangemorts et pourtant ici, les gardiens d'Azkaban ne valaient pas mieux.

Elle n'avait jamais eu de procès. Donc techniquement, elle n'avait pas de cassier judicaire. Elle n'avait jamais été officiellement arrêtée, ce qui signifie qu'elle n'avait pas le droit à un avocat.

« Bon… Bonjour ? » Cria-t-elle dans l'obscurité. Son cœur battait fort, elle était dans le noir, personne n'était la et elle se sentait si seule. Elle tremblait encore. _Etat d'hypothermie prolongé, Sirius n'arrivait jamais à se réchauffer. C'est ce que font les détraqueurs._

« Lumos » elle sursauta à l'audience de la voix. Son corps frémit comme elle bondit sur la gauche alors que la voix venait de sa droite. Ses bras croisés sur elle-même et se recroquevilla en tirant ses mains devant ses yeux pour se protéger de la lumière.

« Granger ? Tu es éveillée » dit la voix. _Masculine._

« S'il vous plait ne me touchez pas » dit-elle frissonnant toujours.

« Très bien » dit-il. Elle savait qu'il était assis mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas le voir.

« La lumière est trop forte, S'il vous plait… »

Un sort fut coulé et puis le silence revint. « Je l'ai baissée. Essaye de regarder à nouveau. »

Lentement, elle baissa les mains, clignant des yeux vers la souche de lumière. Lentement, elle fut en mesure de distinguer la forme de Draco Malfoy assit près d'-elle. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à nouveau, puis lentement, elle baissa la tête.

« Je croyais… »

« Quoi ? » quand il ne reçut pas de réponse il recommença. « Granger, a quoi pensais tu ? »

« A Poudlard. Il suffit d'en finir au plus vite. »

« Granger, en finir au plus vite avec quoi ? » dit-il d'une voix trainante. « Ca ne veux rien dire ! »

« Tu me détestes, laisse-moi tranquille et laisse-moi mourir ».

« Tu ne vas pas mourir Granger » soupira-t-il « Personne ne t'as rien dit ? »

« Cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant. »

« Granger, tu es à Poudlard. Tu es dans mes quartiers, mon père t'as emmené ici ce matin. Minerva et moi avons essayé de te réveiller toute la journée. »

« Tellement fatiguée. » _Merde je suis encore tellement fatiguée. Non ! Ce n'est plus le moment de dormir !_

Draco sortit de la chambre, la laissant a ses pensées.

Le feu tourna au vert et la tête de Draco Malfoy se matérialisa.

« Severus » cria-t-il.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon garçon ? » répondit-il. Il ne pouvait être vu par le jeune homme.

« Je pense que j'ai besoin d'aide ici. J'ai une jeune femme que mon père a mise sous mes soins mais je n'ai aucune idée de quoi faire avec elle. »

« Alors, appelle Poppy pour qu'elle voit si elle va bien. Vraiment Draco, tu ne peux pas faire appel à moi pour… »

« C'est Hermione Granger » interrompit-il. « Elle frissonne et tremble, elle se recule au touché. Elle pria mon père de la tuer et dit qu'elle ne sera jamais en sécurité. » Dit-il exaspère. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire. »

Un profond soupir lui répondit. « Je serai la bientôt. »

« Merci » dit-il avant de quitter la cheminette.

Le cœur de Severus était en course. Elle avait été libérée ? Pourquoi ne le savait-il pas ? Tout le monde dans l'ordre, savait qu'elle avait été transportée à Azkaban pour avoir trahi l'ordre et pour trahison contre le ministère. En raison de son âge, elle avait été condamnée à vie au lieu de recevoir le baisser des détraqueurs. Que faisait-elle dans le bureau de Draco ? Personne ne l'avait cru lorsqu'il avait plaidé pour son innocence. Il aurait pu fournir les preuves grâce à la baguette d'Hermione mais chaque indice de son innocence avait été mis de côté. Il n'allait pas prendre le risque que sa baguette soit détruite.

Il glissa ses doigts sur une boite poussiéreuse et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur était sa baguette et son pendentif qu'il avait récupéré a Saint Mangouste. Ses doigts coururent sur le pendentif qui faisait d'elle 'Rose'. Il correspondait à 2 serpents enroulé autour d'une épée. Il referma boite et se dirigea vers le foyer.

Lançant de la poudre de cheminette dans la cheminée, il fit un pas en annonçant. « Bureau de Draco Malfoy ! »

Severus était à peine sortit de la cheminée que deux bras mince lui entourèrent la taille et qu'une masse de frissons s'accrochèrent a lui comme a une bouée de sauvetage. Regardant vers le bas, il pouvait voir la forme d'une jeune fille connue tremblante. Ses yeux reflétaient la pure peur.

« P… Professeur… » Commença-t-elle. Il a été choque. Draco était assis dans une chaise derrière son bureau les regardant le front plissé. Severus aussi était étonné, il n'avait connu Hermione que dans ses salles de classe et dans ses interactions avec Harry Potter.

« Eh bien Severus, c'est le seul mouvement qu'elle ait fait. » répondit Draco sèchement.

« Elle souffre d'une surexposition au détraqueurs » dit-il en regardant vers le bas. « Elle est gelée. »

« Je vais chercher une couverture dans ma chambre » dit Draco avant de quitter la pièce.

Lentement, Severus força la jeune fille à desserrer son emprise sur lui malgré ses gémissements. Il la posa sur le canapé et s'assit sur le sol. En la regardant, il la vit serrer ses genoux contre sa poitrine et restant la comme un enfant gâté. Elle ne fit aucune tentative pour lui parler. Elle était juste assise là, comme perdue dans ses pensées.

« Dites-moi » dit-il après un peu de temps.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, l'interrogeant.

« Vous… vous ne savez pas ce que vous me … demandez » bégaya-t-elle alors que Draco revenait avec sa couverture. La remettant à Severus, l'ainé la déploya et l'enroula autour des épaules d'Hermione.

« Qu'ont-ils fait pour vous ? » demanda Severus.

« Ils voulaient savoir… où était le reste d'entre eux… » Dit-elle. « Ils m'ont dit que j'étais un… Mangemort… et que je devais leur dire… ou était les autres… » Dit-elle doucement.

« Ce n'était pas la question, Miss Granger » dit-il. Elle tressaillit et détourna les yeux. Elle tira la couverture mais ne bougea pas.

« Leur avez-vous dit quelque chose ? »

« Je n'avais rien à leur dire ». Draco remarqua les changements subtils de son comportement et se rassit sur une chaise pour regarder le maitre espion faire son travail. « Je n'étais pas un Mangemort. »

« Alors que Voldemort vous a utilisée pour obtenir des renseignements sur Potter »

« Oui » dit-elle doucement. « Et pour faire baisser son moral. Mais ce n'était pas le plan ! »

« Quel était le plan, Miss Granger. »

« Vol… Voldemort a terre ! » Cria-t-elle dans la couverture. « Donner sa baguette a Harry, s'il n'en avait pas… Et essayer de s'en sortir. »

« Vous étiez prête à mourir ce jour-là ? »

« Oui » dit-elle doucement.

« Vous étiez prête à aller à Azkaban ce jour-là ? »

« Oui, j'étais prête pour ça mais j'espérais mieux. » elle frissonna

« Pourquoi ? » il n'y avait aucun sarcasme dans sa voix, il semblait sincère.

« Vous avez dit que vous étiez prête à aller à Azkaban alors pourquoi êtes-vous maintenant en train e pleurnicher comme une première année ? » se moqua-t-il.

« Azkaban j'aurai pu traiter » Les yeux de Severus se tournèrent vers Draco qui fronça les sourcils et le regarda, perplexe.

« Vous avez été libérée Miss Granger. Savez-vous pourquoi ? »

« Non, je ne sais pas. Mais je ne peux que supposer que la vérité a éclaté »

« Qu'ont-ils fait pour vous ? » Il se mit à genoux près d'elle et tendit la main. Quand sa main la toucha, elle tressaillit et se tendit. « Ils vous ont violée. » ça sonnait froid, plat et sans cœur. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête, ne se fiant pas à sa voix. « Ils ont utilisé la Légilimencie pour tenter de briser votre volonté. » Encore une fois, elle hocha la tête. « Ensuite, il vous ont jetée dans une cellule avec les détraqueurs. » Encore une fois, elle hocha la tête. Severus regarda Draco qui reflétait un mélange de colère, d'horreur et d'embarras profond. « Et puis, Miss granger ? »

« Ils m'ont envoyé au terrier. Je n'étais pas capable de me réveiller, j'étais tellement fatiguée. »

« Vous ont-ils donné du chocolat ou une potion réparatrice ? » demanda-t-il sérieux Elle secoua la tête. Encore une fois, la colère de Draco réapparut. « Qu'as-tu fait alors ? »

« J'ai couru » dit-elle doucement.

« Et Lucius vous a trouvé ? » Elle hocha la tête.

« Et les aurors aussi » ajouta-t-elle « je pensais qu'ils allaient me ramener. »

« Je suis celui qui t'ai fait sortir Granger » dit Draco « J'ai trouvé la pensine de Dumbledor et exigé du ministère qu'il te libère. Plutôt que de lancer un scandale, ils t'ont libérée. »

« Je ne suis en sécurité nulle part » murmura-t-elle. « Pas de baguette magique, pas de vie, des parents morts, nulle part où aller, je ne peux pas rester au terrier. Arthur me déteste. Arthur m'a emmenée à Azkaban. »

Draco était livide. Arthur avait usé de son influence pour faire ça ? « Comment as-tu eu le poignard de mon père ? »

Elle s'arrêta, alletante. « Je ne vais pas en parler. »

« Vous l'avez eu sur moi n'est ce pas Hermione ? » demanda la voix douce de Severus, calme et apaisante. Un ton qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu chez l'homme. Ses yeux instantanément se fixèrent sur les siens. « Dans ma jambe. Le premier jour ou vous m'avez guérit. Vous êtes la femme qui a pris soin de moi pendant toutes ces années. Ce fut le poignard que vous avez retiré de mon corps. » Ses yeux ne bougèrent pas et elle ne parla pas, contient de la regarder. Elle ne voulait pas affirmer ou infirmer. Bien que son silence était déjà une affirmation.

« Pouvez-vous prendre soin d'elle Severus ? » demanda vivement Draco avant de disparaitre par la cheminette.

« Hermione, il est parti, dites-moi la vérité maintenant. »

« C'est moi. Vous aviez besoin d'aider mais vous ne vouliez laisser personne vous approcher. »

« Albus vous a appris Légilimencie/ Occlumentie. Alors vous avez fait le charme et vous veniez quand j'étais appelé. » Continua-t-il pour elle.

« Oui. Il m'a dit que vous n'accepteriez pas l'aide de Poppy »

« Venez ici, Hermione » dit-il tranquillement, comme il l'attirait dans ses bras et la serra. Il ne lui offrit pas de pitié, elle ne la voudrait pas. Il ne lui offrit pas de la rassurer, elle ne l'aurait pas cru. Il ne lui donna que sa chaleur corporelle, ce fut tout ce dont elle avait besoin en ce moment et elle l'accepta. « J'ai votre baguette magique. »

Elle frémit dans ses bras et pleura.

« Père ! » Draco appela arrivant à destination.

« Draco, combien de fois je t'ai dit de na pas crier ! » Lucius dit en sortant de son bureau pour voir un Draco fumant. Lucius arrêta sa tirade et regarda son fils.

« Père, toute cette affaire a été orchestrée par Arthur Weasley ! »

« Weasley ? Eh bien cela complique les choses. « Dit Lucius. « Je savais que la famille avait du tempérament mais je ne pensais pas qu'il serait capable de ça. »

« Oui, qui aurait cru que l'amoureux des moldus mettrait une sorcière née moldus dans ce genre d'enfer ? Elle n'a même pas eu le choix de se défendre, ils l'ont utilisées et rejetée. »

« Qui est avec elle maintenant ? »

« Severus. Père il y a autre chose. Severus dit qu'elle est Phoenix. Elle n'en parlera pas mais son silence le confirme. »

Lucius s'arrêta, ses yeux fixant ceux de son fils. Phoenix, la femme qui avait sauvé son fils et lui-même. La femme qui avait transplané au Manoir Riddle et réussi à prendre deux Mangemorts était Hermione Granger ? Phoenix le sang de bourbe auto proclamée du seigneur des ténèbres. Quand la guerre fut terminée, elle avait disparu. Bien sûr, elle avait été transportée à Azkaban. Etais ce si surprenant que Phoenix ait pris soin de Severus Rogue ?

« As-tu encore parlé à Blaise Zabini ? »

« Oui, mais il est le ministre de la défense. « dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Admettre toute cette folie, c'est d'admettre sa faute après la retraite de Shakelbolt. »

« Mieux vaut admettre qu'il ignorait la situation. Il ne faut pas lui laisser d'autre option que de te donner le dossier. Et si cela ne fonctionne pas, tu peux toujours le menacer… »

« Père, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes si obstiné dans cette affaire. Je l'ai fait sortir, cela ne vous mènera nulle part si vous continuez à pousser. »

« Non, elle est ton ticket d'entrée pour le ministre, mon fils. Mais seulement si elle est assez forte. Cela a une utilité. Et le sentiment de Severus dans tout cela joue un rôle primordial. »

« Phoenix a sauvé ma vie, père. Elle a sauvé la vôtre. Il était à la bataille et le poignard le confirme. Mais il n'est rien qui indique que Phoenix était Hermione. « dit-il pensivement. « Pourquoi personne n'a rien dit ? »

« Et maintenant, ils ont brisé son esprit »

« Ils l'ont blessée mais pas tué. Peut-être que Severus peut l'aider à renaitre de ses cendres. Nous allons simplement faire ne sorte que cela arrive. » Dit Lucius.

Avec sa décision prise, Draco hocha la tête et partit pour le ministère.

Severus avait tenu Hermione pendant presque deux heures avant d'oser parler à nouveau.

« Je ne vais jamais les laisser vous emmener à nouveau » dit-il simplement. « J'ai besoin de vous. »

« Vous ne me devez rien » murmura-t-elle dans ses robes.

« Je vous doit tout » dit-il d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique. « C'est vous qui avait fait en sorte qu'Albus ne m'emmenait pas à l'abattoir. Je ne peux que penser que si vous ne vous étiez pas sacrifiée, cela aurait été moi qui aurais été cloué sur le pilori. »

« J'ai fait mon travail. » Elle frémit en ne prenant aucune fierté de son commentaire.

_Maudit sois tu Albus, tu ne peux pas voir à quel point cette jeune femme a souffert à cause de ton obsession de me sauver. Elle méritait mieux que ça. Elle te faisait confiance et tu l'as laissé tomber. Même si tu es mort, tu aurais dû avoir pris des dispositions pour qu'elle soit en sécurité. Maudit sois tu Albus et putain moi aussi…_

« Non » murmura t elle

« Non ? » feint-il

« Non. Ne vous condamnez pas. Jamais. Ce qui m'est arrivé est arrivé parce que les membres de L'Ordre ont été tués. Ne maudissez pas Albus pour ça mais Arthur. »

_Très bien. Tu seras à nouveau en sécurité Hermione. Ma Rose._

Il a fallu deux mois pour qu'Hermione soit à nouveau capable de marcher et le plus frissonner tout le temps. Certes, elle devait toujours se déplacer avec du chocolat, peu importe où elle est allée mais elle avait à nouveau tout son esprit.

Severus avait noté qu'elle était amère. Elle était en colère et haïssait les sorciers pour toute chose. Hermione avait été trahie par les sondages de l'opinion publique, influencée par les médias qui l'avaient traitée de traitre, même après sa libération. Elle était juste un traitre qui ne pouvait pas être portée devant les tribunaux parce qu'il n'y avait pas assez de preuve tangible.

Mais la haine était une réaction émotionnelle normale. La peur pas. La haine signifiait qu'elle finirait par apprendre à contrôler ses émotions.

Les premiers mois, 'Miss Granger' n'était pas sortie de sa chambre. Elle avait expliqué plus tard, obligée face à son insistance, qu'elle avait peur de ne pas avoir assez de force pour les escaliers.

Pendant les premiers mois de juillet, il la trouva dehors. C'était la première fois, qu'elle s'était aventurée à l'extérieur. Certes, sa baguette étroit dans sa main mais elle était dehors.

Vers le 4 juillet, il la trouva mangeant dans le jardin, mangeant à la petite table. Elle avait pris des fruits frais et semblait jouir du soleil sur son visage. Sa couleur s'était nettement améliorée et son corps semblait un peu moins fragile. Son poids avait augmenté et elle commençait à prendre des formes féminines à nouveau.

« Voulez-vous vous joindre à moi ? » demanda-t-elle dans un murmure tranquille.

« Si vous voulez » dit il

« Je veux »

Il s'assit. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup. Elle semblait juste à l'aise en sa compagnie et son silence.

« Je me sens en sécurité ici »

« C'est important pour votre rétablissement » dit-il aussi rigide que jamais.

« Je suis désolée » dit-elle doucement. « Je sais que vous n'appréciez pas mon invasion dans votre vie privée. Je suis en train de reprendre rapidement des forces afin que je puisse vous laisser à votre vie privée à nouveau. »

« Absurde » se moqua-t-il.

« Je suis désolée ? Ne suis pas en train de me rétablir rapidement ? »

« Non. Votre chambre est-elle confortable ? » Dit-il changeant de sujet.

« Très. Puis je vous demander quelque chose, professeur ? »

Professeur ? Il n'avait pas été appelé comme ça depuis plus de quatre ans. Mais là encore, que savait elle de ce qu'il faisait maintenant. C'était la première fois, qu'elle lui demandait quelque chose. Il ne voyait aucun mal à répondre aux questions de la jeune fille.

« Je crois que vous venez de le faire. » dit-il avec un sourire narquois. Il lui fallut une seconde pour reconnaitre l'humour, et un petit sourire fleurit sur ses levées.

« Comment Harry est-il mort ? »

« Il ne se remit jamais. Il est mort sur le chemin de l'hôpital. La magie a disparu de lui comme si elle n'avait jamais été là. » Dit-il avec nostalgie. « Il est mort dans son sommeil. »

« J'ai fait un rêve la nuit dernière. Il y était. Il était heureux, jouant au Quidditch avec Ron tandis que sa mère et son père le regardait. Et Albus était là, à me parler. Il m'a demandé si je prenais toujours soin de vous et j'ai dû lui répondre que non, que c'était vous maintenant qui preniez soin de moi. Il semblait comprendre mais ne m'a pas demandé d'expliquer. Il m'a demandé comme il le faisait toujours s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il avait besoin de savoir. »

Severus cligna des yeux. Il avait beaucoup de rêves similaires et il n'était pas surpris de la manière dont elle décrivait le vieux sorcier. « Puis il vous a offert un goutte de citron ? »

« Comment savez-vous ? Merde, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il n'offrait des gouttes de citron qu'à moi ? » Dit-elle sarcastique mais avec le sourire. Il était bon de la voir sourire à nouveau. Il ne peut empêcher son cœur de s'emballer en voyant son sourire. « Il commence à faire froid, une tempête se dirige par ici. »

Il l'a aidé à rassembler les affaires et à revenir à l'intérieur. Comme par hasard, le tonnerre se fit entendre.

« Tout juste » dit-elle en le regardant, tenant toujours le bras qu'il lui avait offert. Elle leva les yeux et rencontra les siens.

« En effet, Miss Granger » dit-il en douceur.

« Professeur, vous m'avez vu dans mes pires moments, je pense que vous pouvez m'appeler Hermione. »

« Seulement si vous arrêtez de m'appeler par ce titre ridicule. » sourit-il. Elle haussa les sourcils. « Je n'enseigne plus. »

« Et comment dois-je vous appeler alors ? Maitre Rogue ? »

« Vous aviez l'habitude de m'appeler Severus. » le ton de Severus la surprise. « Et si je me souviens bien, vous m'avez laissé beaucoup de roses. »

Elle ne bougea pas, mais un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. « J'étais certaine que vous n'en voudriez pas. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen… »

« Pour me faire savoir que cela n'avait pas été un rêve » dit-il doucement. « La façon dont je me sentait les lendemains me l'aurait. »

Prenant une chance, quelque chose qu'il ne faisait généralement pas mais il avait promis a Rose de vivre la vie qu'elle avait fait pour lui, il s'avança lentement. Elle n'hésita pas.

« Je ne suis pas un homme gentil »

« Si, vous l'êtes. Mais vous n'êtes simplement pas agréable. »

Levant la main à son visage, il fit courir un pouce sur sa joue pale et elle se pencha dans sa chaleur.

« Pourquoi moi Hermione ? »

« Vous êtes l'homme le plus fort, vous avez fait en sorte que je sois bien, vous avez risqué votre vie pour que je puisse en avoir une. »

« Moi » ce n'était pas une question et ses lèvres descendirent pour brosser les siennes. « Je suis un homme avide ». murmura-t-il contra ses lèvres.

« Je l'espère. Je suis une femme fidèle ».

Cela fut sa perte. De toutes les choses, personne ne lui avait jamais été fidèle. Loyale à la cause ? Oui. Mais fidèle à lui personnellement ? Non

Mettant ses bras autour d'elle, il la tira contre sa poitrine comme ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Ses bras rampèrent jusqu'à ses épaules avant de passer fermement dans ses cheveux en lui rendant son étreinte passionnée.

Il respira son parfum, du jasmin avec un soupçon de vanille de vient de son shampooing. Son corps est mince mais ses courbes sont naturelles. Dans un mois, elle devrait avoir repris un poids normal.

Ses doigts saisir mes épaules et une alarme s'alluma dans ma tête. Elle n'en était pas encore capable physiquement bien que ça tète veuille le contraire. Une baise d'une nuit n'était certainement pas ce qu'il attendait. Lentement, il desserra son étreinte, l'embrassant plus lentement, avant de rompre le baisser et de la regarder dans les yeux.

_« S'il vous plait, Severus faites-moi l'amour…_ » Son esprit n'était pas protégé et ses pensées lui vinrent spontanément. Il lui donna un sourire sincère.

« Bientôt ma Rose » dit-il doucement. « Bientôt, je vais vous prendre et je ne laisserais jamais un autre vous avoir. Mais pour le moment, notre passion est trop élevée et votre corps n'est pas prêt. Et votre corps fragile non plus. » Elle s'apprêtait à riposter mais un la fit taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Je tiens à vous montrer ce monde pour lequel vous avez combattu. Il a vraiment beaucoup changé. » IL l'attira contre sa poitrine et lui frotta légèrement le dos.

« Pourquoi m'appelles-tu comme cela ? »

« Parce que c'est ce que vous êtes » dit-il tranquillement


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Disposer les roses

Ministre Shakelbolt était assis tranquillement à son bureau, son menton reposant sur une main, fixant les documents devant lui. Bien que ses yeux étaient sur le parchemin, son esprit retrouvait la conversation qu'il avait eu il y a moins d'une heure. Il était poursuivi ainsi que 14 autres membres du ministère. Parmi eux étaient Arthur Weasley, Cornelius Fudge, Amos Diggory et Percy Weasley. Tous poursuivis par le Ministre Blaise Zabini au nom d'Hermione Granger.

Miss Granger avait été une source d'embarras pour le ministère.

L'horloge sonna, il était temps de faire face à la décision fatidique.

« Miss Granger » commença l'avocat du ministère. « Etes-vous en train de me dire qu'Albus Dumbledor a violé la loi en vous donnant un retourner de temps pour faire avancer vos compétence mais qu'il vous a aussi permis d'utiliser la magie pour sauver un Mangemort connu? »

« Oui »

« Et pourquoi Madame Pomfresh, était incapable de s'occuper des blessures de Rogue ? »

« Je suis désolée mais Madame Pomfresh était un peu trop bavarde. Le monde aurait vite compris que Severus Rogue était en effet un Mangemort par ses nombreuses blessures et il n'aurait pas été en mesure de continuer son travail. »

« Alors pourquoi pas un fonctionnaire du ministère ? »

« A l'époque où j'ai été nommée, le Ministre Fudge disait clairement au monde, que Voldemort n'était pas une menace. »

« Alors Auror Tonks, vous dites que vous n'étiez pas au courant de l'incarcération de Miss Granger ? » déclara le Ministre Zabini

« Non, si j'avais su j'aurai fait une esclandre »

« Mais vous étiez membre de l'ordre du Phoenix ? »

« Oui mais je n'étais pas un membre supérieur comme Maugrey ou Arthur Weasley » dit elle

« Ministre Weasley » commença prudemment Zabini « Vous avez fait incarcérer Miss Granger, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, en effet. Elle était un Mangemort et ne méritait rein de moins. »

« Vous la condamné encore comme un Mangemort alors qu'on sait que votre fils lui a été gracié pour ses propres activités en tant que Mangemort ? »

« L'histoire de Percy est différente, il l'a fait pour protéger sa famille. Elle a fait tuer trois de mes fils ! »

« Quels sont ces fils ? »

« Charlie, William et Ronald »

« Leur a-t-elle forcé la main pour aller au combat ? »

« Non. Elle a dissimulé des informations qui auraient pu leur sauver la vie. »

« Quels sont ces informations ? »

« Quels nombre il était, combien de loup-garou il y avait ? »

« Quelqu'un lui a-t-il demandé ? N'était-elle pas présente pour les plans définitifs ? Quelqu'un lui a-t-il demandé si elle savait des choses qui pourraient aider ? »

« Non, aucun de nous ne savait qu'elle était Phoenix. Si on l'avait su, mes enfants pourraient encore être en vie. »

« Oh donc par qu'elle est en vie et vos enfants non, elle devait être punie. » déclara Zabini.

« Oui ! Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! »

« Je crois que nous comprenons tout à fait maintenant. Je n'ai pas d'autres questions. »

« Ministre Diggory, vous étiez présent lors des interrogatoires de Miss Granger. Pourquoi ? « Recommença Zabini.

« Je suis en charge de l'entretien des détraqueurs à Azkaban. »

« Donc elle a été interviewée par les détraqueurs ? »

« Oui »

« Et à combien de ses entretiens avez-vous été présent ? »

« Tous »

« Et combien y en a-t-il eu dans un délai de 2 ans ? »

« 140 »

« Et dans tout cela, Miss Granger n'a pas fourni de détail sur les activités de Mangemort ? »

« Aucun »

« Avez-vous utilisé le véritaserum ? »

« Oui » répondit le ministre.

« A-t-elle aussi était torturée ? »

« Oui »

« A-t-elle était violée ? »

« Je ne vois pas… »

« Permission d'utiliser le véritaserum ? » demanda Zabini

« Certes » déclara un membre du Magenmagot.

« Maintenant, le viol a-t-il été utilisé pour contraindre Miss Granger ? »

« Oui. Il est couramment utilisé pour les femmes détenues qui refusent de coopérer. » Amos n'a pas pris la peine de lutter contre le sérum.

« Combien de fois ? »

« Je n'ai pas tenu le compte. »

« Plus de 10 fois ? »

« Oui »

« Qui d'autre que vous avez 'accès ' a Miss Granger ? »

« Le ministre Shakelbolt, Weasley, l'Auror Gauvain, la préfète ombrage. »

« Donc, la violer et la frapper par le Doloris était acceptable parce qu'elle ne vous donnait pas d'information qu'elle n'avait apparemment pas. Est-ce que le tribunal doit comprendre ? »

« Je… je ne sais pas. J'ai cru ce que Arthur et Kingsley disaient, je n'avais pas de raison de ne pas les croire ! »

« Bien sûr. Parfaitement logique. Je n'ai plus de questions. »

La plaidoirie de Zabini fut simple. Hermione Granger avait subi un préjudice à cause de son héritage et de ses efforts dans la guerre. Parce qu'Arthur Weasley avait perdu 3 de ses fils ainsi que Harry Potter, il avait senti le besoin de faire payer quelqu'un. C'est Hermione Granger qui avait payé.

Arthur Weasley était assis fièrement alors que sa femme refusait de s'asseoir avec lui et avait déménagé derrière Hermione. Hermione n'écoutait pas les lamentations et les excuses de Moly.

La satisfaction est venue 2 jours plus tard.

Tous les responsables avait été arrêtés. Hermione était complètement libre. Sa jambe ne se remis jamais. Elle souffrit de tendinite et de dégénérescence musculaire. Elle pouvait encore marcher amis seulement avec une canne. Pour le premier anniversaire de sa libération, Lucius lui offrit sa première canne.

Elle avait obtenu une bourse pour l'université de Cambridge ou elle obtint son diplôme en 2 ans. Sa relation avec Severus n'avait pas été plus loin à cause des recommandations du médecin quant à la fragilité de son cœur tant qu'elle n'aurait pas pleinement récupéré. Le médecin lui avait annoncé la semaine précédente que compte tenu des circonstances, elle était maintenant en meilleure santé qu'elle ne le serait jamais à nouveau.

« Maintenant, permettez-moi de vous emmener et de vous montrer ce monde pour lequel vous avez combattu ? » demanda doucement Severus, Repoussant quelques boucles indisciplinées de son visage.

Severus la porta à l'étage et l'emmena dans la chambre à coucher. Elle leva le bras et toucha sa joue, regardant au fond de ses yeux onyx dans lesquels elle pourrait facilement se perdre.

« Votre jambe vous fait elle mal ce soir ? »

« Non, allez-vous rester avec moi ce soir ? »

« Une fois que vous m'y aurait invité, il faut savoir que je partirais plus jamais. Je m'attends à être invité plus que dans votre lit Hermione et je ne m'offusque pas si vous voulez attendre. »

« J'ai attendu des années. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre. »

Severus la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

Apres cette nuit-là, ils ne se séparèrent plus, même s'ils ne se marièrent jamais, ils eurent 2 fils extrêmement puissants.

Hermione Granger décéda à l'âge de 142 ans, trois jours seulement après son mari…


End file.
